dziedzictwofandomcom-20200215-history
Eragon
}} |- !colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color:#0165A1;color:#fff;" |' }}}' |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color:#028AC6;"|Opis |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |align="center"|'Rasa' || } |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |align="center"|'Płeć' || } |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |align="center"|'Wzrost' || } |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |align="center"|'Kolor włosów' || } |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |align="center"|'Kolor oczu' || } |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color:#028AC6;"|Polityka |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |align="center"|'Przynależność' || } |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |align="center"|'Smok' || } |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |align="center"|'Znani nauczyciele' || } |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color:#028AC6;"|Inne |- style="border: 1px solid #A9A9A9;" border="1" |align="center"|'Odtwórca w filmie' || } |} Eragon Bromsson znany również jako Cieniobójca, Argetlam lub Ognisty Miecz- smoczy jeździec wybrany przez smoczycę Saphirę. Rodzina Zobacz też artykuł Ród Cadoca Eragon jest synem jeźdźca Broma i ludzkiej kobiety Seleny. Dorastał w towarzystwie swego kuzyna Rorana wychowywany przez wuja Garrowa i jego żonę Marian w dolinie Palancar. Przez ten okres czasu nie wiedział nic o swym ojcu, a matkę znał jedynie z opowieści wujostwa. Przełom nastąpił dopiero podczas bitwy na Płonących Równinach, gdy jego przyrodni brat Murtagh w pradawnej mowie zdradził mu, iż jest synem Morzana. Nie wiedział on jednak wtedy o roli Broma. Eragon żył ze świadomością bycia synem zdrajcy, aż do czasu wyjawienia prawdy przez Oromisa i Glaedra. Wygląd Eragon jest młodzieńcem średniego wzrostu, ma brązowe oczy i włosy. Przed przemianą pod Drzewem Menoa miał bliznę na przegubie nabytą przy ostrzeniu kosy Garrowa oraz szeroką bliznę na plecach biegnącą od prawego ramienia do lewego biodra będącą pamiątką po walce z Durzą. Po przemianie aparycja jeźdźca zmieniła się całkowicie. Jego twarz stała się gładka i kanciasta jak elfia, uszy zmieniły kształt na idealnie spiczasty, a oczy stały się skośne. Blada, alabastrowa cera zyskała lekko magiczny połysk. To co pozostało niezmienione z ludzkich cech Eragona to grubsze brwi, szersza twarz i mocniejsza szczęka. Zyskał również wszelkie fizyczne przymioty określające elfa: ich szybkość, siłę, zwinność, gibkość oraz wyostrzone zmysły. W czasie podróży przez Imperium i po starciu z żołnierzami Eragon za pomocą magii utworzył na kostkach swych dloni skórne nagniotki amortyzujące wstrząs przy uderzeniu pięścią o coś twardego. Charakter Eragon jest człowiekiem z bardzo rozbudowaną sferą moralności. Odstręcza go zabijanie bezbronnych istot. Po każdym zabójstwie dręczą go koszmary. Od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy wniknął w umysły zwierząt zdecydował nigdy więcej nie jeść mięsa. Jednakowoż podczas ucieczki z Helgrindu zmuszony był pożywić się jaszczurką. Zmienił wtedy swój pogląd i postanowił, że zachowa umiar w swym postępowaniu. Młodzian ów jest bardzo uparty w swych przekonaniach. Przez dłuższy czas uważał urgale jedynie za bezrozumne, żądne krwi potwory. Swe zdanie zmienił, gdy wniknął w umysły kilkorga z nich. Zrozumiał swój błąd, a nawet zaprzyjaźnił się z Nar Garzhvogiem, jednym z urgalskich dowódców. Swój upór i wolę walki ujawnił także w swych relacjach z Aryą. Nie zrażając się niepowodzeniami podejmował kolejne próby utrzymania z nią bliższych kontaktów. Jest on bardzo pojętny i ma dużo zapału do nauki. Brom w zaledwie kilka tygodni nauczył go zarówno czytać i pisać, jak i biegle walczyć mieczem. Swoje umiejętności literackie ujawnił gdy napisał poemat, a następnie go wygłosił podczas Agaetí Blödhren. Moce Eragon jest potężnym Jeźdźcem, zwłaszcza po swej przemianie pod Drzewem Menoa. Dzięki uzyskaniu elfiej siły może rzucać czary przekraczające jego ludzkie zdolności. Posiada także przydatny dar pozwalający mu określić ile dokładnie energii zużyje konkretne zaklęcie. Eragon miewa czasem prorocze sny takie jak ten, który zapowiada jego starcie z Murtaghiem. Śnił on również o Aryi zamkniętej w celi co przypominało postrzeganie. Młodzieniec posiada olbrzymią energię zmagazynowaną w Arenie, pierścieniu otrzymanym od Broma. Eragon magazynuje również w pasie Belotha Mądrego oraz w szafirze swego miecza. Na podorędziu ma także swą towarzyszkę, smoczycę Saphirę. Źródłem energii może być także Eldunari Glaedra, które jest w ich posiadaniu. Jest najlepszym szermierzem z pośród Vardenów i krasnoludów, a także większości elfów. Biegle strzela z łuku, co jest zasługą lat polowania w lesie. Historia ---- Dzieciństwo Eragon został poczęty przez Selenę i Broma w zamku Morzana. Pod nieobecność zarówno Broma, jak i Morzana ścigających Hefringa Selena zdała sobie sprawę o swym stanie. Niezwłocznie wyruszyła do Carvahall, by tam urodzić swego syna.Przedostała się tam z pewnością dzięki świetnemu wyszkoleniu przez swego męża. Na miejscu powiła Eragona i oddała go pod opiekę swemu bratu i jego żonie. Po powrocie do majątku Morzana zmarła mimo prób podjętych przez zamkowych uzdrowicieli. Brom zaś udał się do Carvahall by tam z daleka go doglądać (postanowił nigdy się przed nim nie ujawnić, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo). Chłopak dorastał na farmie wujostwa wraz ze starszym od siebie Roranem. Garrow nie nauczył podopiecznych czytać, ale nie zaniedbał nauki rachowania. Przyszły jeździec od najmłodszych lat pomagał na farmie. Z tego okresu pochodziła również blizna na jego przegubie. W wieku trzynastu lat Eragon otrzymał od wuja zrobiony przez niego łuk. Od tego czasu młodzian podjął obowiązek wyżywienia rodziny. Polował najczęściej na sarny w łańcuchu Kośćca. Znalezienie jaja Saphiry Podczas jednego z takich polowań Eragon natrafił na błękitny kamień będący w istocie przeteleportowanym przez Aryę jajem Saphiry. Postanowił zabrać je licząc, iż jest wiele warte. Ponieważ łowy były nieudane chłopak musiał udać się do miejscowego rzeźnika Sloana w celu zakupu mięsa. Usiłował wymienić jajo za pożywienie, jednakże gdy Sloan dowiedział się o miejscu jego znalezienia odmówił. Za jedzenie zapłacił kowal Horst zaprzyjaźniony z chłopakiem. Takoż więc jajo pozostało w rękach Eragona. Kolejną próbą pozbycia się przez chłopaka kłopotliwego znaleziska była nieudana sprzedaż jaja Merlockowi - jednemu z przybyłych do Carvahall handlarzy. Kupiec nie umiał wycenić kamienia. Wyklucie się Saphiry ]] Eragon będąc w przekonaniu, iż jest w posiadaniu jedynie magicznie wytworzonego kamienia zatrzymał go dla siebie. Tym większym szokiem dla niego było wyklucie się z niego jego przyszłej smoczycy. Zdarzyło się to w nocy, dzięki czemu o jej istnieniu nie dowiedział się nikt poza chłopakiem. Gdy minął szok Eragon pogłaskał nowo wyklute smocze pisklę po boku, przypieczętowywując swój los. Smoczyca, bowiem oznaczyła jego prawą dłoń gedwëy ignasią. Od tego momentu chłopak zyskał możliwość kontaktu mentalnego ze swym smokiem. Eragon zdecydował by trzymać istnienie smoka w tajemnicy. Postanowił także nadać mu imię. Zrobił to po konsultacji z Bromem (nie wyjawił mu prawdy o obecności smoczycy). Początkowo Eragon chciał nadać swej podopiecznej imię męskie, ponieważ był nieświadom jej płci. Po zrozumieniu swego błędu i aprobacie smoczycy nadał jej imię Saphira. Saphira dorastała początkowo w chatce na drzewie zbudowanej przez Eragona. Gdy nieco urosłą otrzymała nowe schronienie na ziemi. W wieku trzech tygodni Eragon puścił ją wolno, tym samym pozwalając jej samej polować. Utrzymanie jej istnienia stało się niemożliwe (odciski jej łap, zdarte płaty kory i sterty odchodów znaczyły okolicę farmy), toteż chłopak postanowił ujawnić prawdę rodzinie. Przybycie Ra'zacków Plany chłopaka pokrzyżowało przybycie Ra'zacków poszukujących jaja. Dowiedzieli się oni od Sloana kto jest w jego posiadaniu. W nocy założyli obozowisko, które próbował śledzić Brom. Jednak Ra'zackowie zaskoczyli go i mimo że walkę z nimi wygrał, to został przez nich ogłuszony. Przez to nie zdążył ostrzec Eragona o grożącym mu niebezpieczeństwie. Ra'zackowie torturowali Garrowa i zostawili go półżywego w zniszczonym domu. W tym czasie jego siostrzeniec był w Kośćcu, gdzie zaniosła go Saphira. Gdy wrócił wyciągnął wuja z zawalonego domostwa i zaniósł go przy pomocy swej smoczycy do wioski. Tam opatrzyła ich obu Gertrude wioskowa uzdrowicielka. Mimo tych zabiegów Garrow zmarł, a Eragon uciekł by uniknąć pytań i dokonać zemsty na oprawcach swego wuja. Jako Smoczy Jeździec Pościg za Ra'zackami Po śmierci swego opiekuna Eragon zapragnął zemsty na jego oprawcach. Uciekł z domu Horsta na obrzeża wioski, gdzie miała do niego dołączyć Saphira. Tam wpadł na Broma, który wiedział już o smoczycy. Zaoferował on młodemu Jeźdźcowi pomoc. Dał mu do dyspozycji swoją wiedzę i siłę. Po początkowych oporach Eragon przystał na tę propozycję. Brom przekazał na jego ręce zdobytego na Morzanie Zar'roca. Do pościgu potrzebne były im rumaki, toteż zakupili je w Therinsfordzie i ruszyli dalej na południe. W podróży Brom zaczął uczyć chłopaka sztuki fechtunku i szermierki. W miasteczku Yazuac natrafili na ślady bytności armii urgalskiej. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Eragon nieświadomie użył magii. Za pomocą słowa brisingr i poprzez swój łuk zabił atakującego go urgala. Od tego czasu Brom zaczął nauczać młodzieńca zasad rządzących magią. Po minięciu wioski o nazwie Daret wędrowcy natrafili na ślady wierzchowców Ra'zacków, Lethrblak. Przez niemożność śledzenia ich lądem postanowili sprawdzić handlowe rejestry w Teirmie, by odkryć gdzie trafia zamawiany przez Ra'zacków olej Seithr. Po dotarciu na miejsce zatrzymali się w domu przyjaciela Broma Jeoda. Saphira zaś ukrywała się za miastem. Udało im się włamać do rejestrów i w drodze eliminacji wytypowali na kryjówkę Ra'zacków Dras-Leonę. Już w drodze do niej zostali napadnięci przez bandę urgali. Eragon w sposób lekkomyślny pozbył się napastników odrzucając ich na kilkanaście metrów magią. Gdy sam był nieprzytomny Brom na Saphirze szukał uciekinierów, by nie mogli donieść o pogromie. Z tego czasu pochodzi ofiarowane przez niego Saphirze dla Eragona wspomnienie, w którym przemawia jako jego ojciec. Po dotarciu do Dras-Leony zlokalizowali jako siedlisko Ra'zacków Helgrind jednak zostali wykryci i zmuszeni do ucieczki z miasta. Za miastem zostali zaatakowani przez potwory i pojmani. Z pomocą przyszedł im nieznajomy (Murtagh) ostrzeliwując Ra'zacków z łuku. Niestety oprawcy zdążyli ranić śmiertelnie Broma. Mimo powierzchownego uleczenia rany i pomocy Murtagha Brom zmarł. Przed śmiercią zdążył pobłogosławić młodego Jeźdźca i przekazać mu kilka wskazówek na przyszłość. Eragon pochował mentora w grobowcu z piaskowca, który Saphira przemieniła w czysty diament. Podróż do Vardenów , gdzie był przetrzymywany Eragon]] Po śmierci swego przewodnika Eragon postanowił z Saphirą udać się do Vardenów. Ta ostatnia otrzymała od Broma adres człowieka o imieniu Dormnad mieszkającego w Gil'eadzie, który mógłby ich tam doprowadzić. Murtagh postanowił im towarzyszyć w drodze do miasta. W podróży trwającej miesiąc minęły szesnaste urodziny Eragona. Zaprzyjaźnił się on ze swym kompanem. Razem długimigodzinami trenowali walkę na miecze. Po dotarciu do swego celu wpadli w zasadzkę i Eragon został uwięziony. W cytadeli został odurzony narkotykiem, który pozbawił go możności użycia magii. Udało mu się go przezwyciężyć odmawiając sobie jedzenia i picia. W trakcie uwięzienia był przesłuchiwany przez Cienia Durzę. Po odzyskaniu sprawności magicznej Eragon wydostał się z celi i nawiązał kontakt z Saphirą. W tym samym czasie chłopaka napdali strażnicy, których z pomocą nowo przybyłego i zamaskowanego Murtagha pokonał. Uwolnili razem elfkę Aryę. Podczas oczekiwania na przylot Saphiry doszło do pojedynku Eragona z Durzą. Młody Jeździec niechybnie by przegrał jednak Murtagh zdołał strzelić z łuku między oczy wroga. Następnie Saphira zniszczyła strop i uciekinierzy oddalili się na jej grzbiecie z daleka od miasta. Zdecydowali się uciekać przez pustynię Hadaracką. Po jej przebyciu pozbyli się pościgu. Dzięki instrukcjom Aryi dotarli do kryjówki Vardenów umiejscowionej w Farthen Dûrze. Po zabiciu ścigających ich urgali i zbadaniu ich umysłów (Murtagh odmówił badania) udzielili im schronienia. W Tronjheimie Eragon i jego smoczyca zostali zakwaterowani w Smoczej Twierdzy umiejscowionej na szczycie Miasta-Góry. Murtagh zaś trafił do więzienia. W czasie pobytu w Tronjheimie Eragon i Saphira udali się na audiencję u króla krasnoludów Hrothgara. Byli także testowani na placu pojedynkowym przez Bliźniaków. Arya natomiast sprawdziła umiejętności Eragona w walce na miecze. Bitwa o Farthen Dûr Odpoczynek wędrowców nie trwał długo. Do przywócy Vardenów Ajihada doszła bowiem wiadomość o armii urgali maszerującej na Tronjheim tunelami pod górami Beorskimi z miasta krasnoludów Orthiad. Postanowiono nie dopuścić do starć w mieście toteż Eragon i Arya zasypywali tunele prowadzące do niego. Przed bitwą Saphira otrzymała od Hrothgara prawdziwą smoczą zbroję. Eragon otrzymał kolczugę i tarczę z wizerunkiem dębu oraz hełm. W trakcie bitwy walczył na Saphirze. Podczas starcia z kullem był bliski śmierci, jednak uratowała go pomoc Angeli. Dzięki ich pomocy Vardeni odpierali zaciekłe ataki urgali. Po długich zmaganiach Eragon otrzymał od jednego z Bliźniaków informację o próbach przebicia się przez urgale do Tronjheimu. Chłopak wziął ze sobą Aryę i polecieli do Smoczej Twierdzy, gdzie mial ich oczekiwać nadawca wiadomości. Podczas startu jeden z urgali wgniótł mocno zbroję Saphiry i Eragon musiał sam udać się na dół Tronjheimu, podczas gdy Arya próbowała zdjąć ze smoczycy uszkodzoną zbroję. Młodzieniec wykorzystał do szybkiego przemieszczenia się rynnę Vol Turin. Na dole doszło do pojedynku pomiędzy nim a Durzą. Po długich zmaganiach Eragonowi udało się przebić zapory myślowe Cienia, jednak nie potrafił zapanować nad falą płynących z niego wspomnień. Został cięty mieczem przez przeciwnika od prawego ramienia do lewego biodra. Wtedy Arya roztrszaskala magią Isidar Mithrim, by odwrócić uwagę Cienia i opadła na dół na grzbiecie Saphiry. Wykorzystując krótką chwilę dezorientacji przeciwnika Eragon pchnął go Zar'rockiem w serce. Po bitwie jego rany uleczyła Angela. Wyprawa do Ellesméry Eragon krótko po zagojeniu rany na plecach był bezsilnym świadkiem śmierci Ajihada i porwania Murtagha. Vardeni musieli wybrać nowego przywódcę i Rada Starszych usiłował przekonać Eragona do obrania na przywódczynię Nasuadę jako ich marionetkę. Chłopak zrozumiał ich zamiary i złożył swój hołd Jeźdźca nie Vardenom, ale dziewczynie. Po tych wydarzeniach wraz z Aryą i przedstawicielem Hrothgara Orikiem udał się do Ellesméry, by tam rozpocząć swe szkolenie Jeźdźca. Przed odjazdem Eragon otrzymał od Hrothgara propozycję zostania członkiem klanu Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Propozycję przyjął, stając się pełnoprawnym członkiem rasy krasnoludzkiej. W drodze zatrzymali się w Tarnagu. W tym mieście Eragon został ugoszczony przez krasnoluda Ûndina. Zwiedził także świątynię Celbedeil i poznał jej głównego kapłana Gannela. Niestety podczas wizyty zdarzył się incydent nieprzyjemny, mianowicie klan Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin ogłosił chłopaka swym wrogiem krwi. Młodzieniec, Saphira, Arya i Orik musieli szybko opuścić miasto. Undin użyczył im na dalszą drogę, która miała się odbywać na tratwach po rzece Az Ragni swych najlepszych wojowników. Ich imiona to Ama, Trigha, Hedin, Ekksvar, Shrrgnien, Dûthmér, i Thorv. Podczas spływu Eragona nękały częste bóle pleców. Nie pomagały na nie żadne zaklęcia. W drodze zatrzymali się w przyczólku do handlu z elfami Hedarth. Tam pozbyli się tratew i przesiedli się na osły i konie. Na ich grzbietach dotarli do Ceris, elfickiej placówki położonej przy granicy Du Weldenvarden. Tam strażnicy zawrócili do domów. Podróż przez puszczę przebiegała bez większych incydentów, poza próbą postrzegania Eragona przez Murtagha. Podczas mijania Sílthrimu podróżnicy byli świadkami inwokacji Dagshelgr. Po przybyciu na miejsce Eragon poznał królową Islanzadi i dowiedział się o tym, iż Arya jest jej córką, a co za tym idzie księżniczką i następczynią tronu. Trening na Jeźdźca Następnego dnia Eragon i Saphira poznali swych nauczycieli, Oromisa i Glaedra. Pierwsze spotkanie odpowiedziało chłopakowi na wiele pytań, które sobie zadawał. Oromis wyjaśnił mu jakie relacje łączyły Broma z Morzanem. Opowiedział mu także o swoim pochodzeniu. Po tym wstępie sprawdził fizyczne zdolności Eragona i Saphiry obejmujące gibkość, siłę i zręczność. Początkowo nauka szła chłopakowi opornie. okazało się, iż Brom zaniedbał edukację młodzieńca pod kątem gramatyki pradawnej mowy. Wyszła wtedy na jaw straszna prawda o błędnym błogosławieństwie udzielonym przez Eragona Elvie w czasie jego pobytu Tronjheimie. Również medytacje odbywane przez Eragona na polanie w Du Weldenvarden nie przynosiły natychmiastowych wyników. Do tego doszły problemy Eragona z Aryą. Chłopak zakochał się w starszej od siebie o prawie sto lat elfce bez pamięci, ona zaś nie traktowała go poważnie i podchodziła do jego zachowania z rezerwą. Ponadto chłopaka nękały mocne ataki bólu pleców. Jego nowy partner do szermierki Vanir podchodził zaś do niego z otwartą pogardą. Mimo tych przeciwności Eragon pochłonął ogrom wiedzy. Przeczytał wiele zwojów traktujących o wielu zagadnieniach (między innymi o urgalach), pieśni i poematów. Jego zasób słownictwa pradawnej mowy powiększył się, ćwiczył się także w piśmie elfów Liduen Kvaedhí. Dzięki zabiegom nauczycieli On Saphira stali się nieomal jednością, stając się bliscy sobie jak nigdy dotąd. Eragon nauczył się stawiania magicznych barier dookoła siebie, zabijania jednym słowem, pobierania energii od wszystkich otaczających istot żywych i wzmocnił swą ochronę mentalną. Na Święto Przysięgi Krwi Eragon napisał poemat. W sposób alegoryczny opisał w nim swe przeżycia od wyklucia Saphiry. Stał się jedyną osobą zdolną go wyrecytować, ponieważ wierzył w to co czytał (utwór spisany był w pradawnej mowie). Podczas ceremonii Smoki odmieniły jego budowę fizyczną. Ten dar sprawił, że ciało chłopaka stało się ciałem elfa. Uleczyły także wszelkie jego rany i pozbawiły bólu pleców. Po przemianie Eragon pod wpływem czaru nocy oświadczył się Aryi i zalecał do niej. Ta jeszcze raz przytoczyła argumenty, które nie pozwalały im być razem. Następnego dnia udała się do Surdy. Po jej wyjeździe Eragon był załamany. Dzięki pomocy Saphiry nie popadł jednak w rozpacz. Dzięki nowym zdolnościom udało mu się pokonać Vanira. Jakiś czas później Eragon postanowił postrzec różne miejsca w Alagaësii. Odkrył, że Carvahall zostało zniszczone, a Vardeni zbroją się do bitwy z olbrzymią armią Imperium. Postanowił tego samego dnia opuścić Ellesmérę i udać się do Vardenów. Przed odjazdem otrzymał dary: od królowej Islanzadi łuk i kołczan ze strzałami o łabędzich lotkach, a od Oromisa pas Belotha Mądrego, swój poemat spisany i ozdobiony przez elfa oraz wzmocniony Faelnirv. Bitwa na Płonących Równinach Eragon, Saphira i Orik polecieli z du Weldenvarden prosto do Aberonu. Na miejscu dowiedzieli się od seneszala króla Orrina Dahwara, że Vardeni i surdańczycy pomaszerowali do Melian i teraz stoją obozem na Płonących Równinach. Bez chwili zwłoki Jeździec, jego smoczyca i Orik polecieli we wskazaną lokację. Na miejscu zostali przypadkowo zaatakowani przez grupę vardeńskich łuczników. Nikomu nic się nie stało a Eragon darował karę winowajcom, co przysporzylo mu dużej popularności wśród sprzymierzonych. Przed bitwą Nasuada oznajmiła chłopakowi, iż dostrzeżono oddział urgali zmierzających ku obozowi w pokojowych zamiarach. Mimo sprzeciwu Jeźdźca postanowiła przyjąć i wysłuchać ich przedstawiciela nar Garzhvoga. Przystała także na jego propozycję o przyłączeniu się urgali do sprzymierzonych. Przed bitwą do ochrony Eragona wyznaczyła także kilkoro urgali. Po zbadaniu ich umysłów Jeździec przystał na tę propozycję. Zgodził się także na dołączenie do swej eskorty kilku krasnoludzkich wojowników. PRzed bitwą poczynił także ustalenia z Du Vrangr Gata i jej przywódczynią Trianną. Taktyka zakładała, że magowie będą szukali umysłami wrogich magów, a następnie łączyli się z Eragonem i wspólnie niszczyli wroga. Podczas bitwy Eragon spełniał te założenia, a następnie rozmontował zadające duże straty wśród Vardenów machiny oblężnicze. Walczył z ziemi a Saphira mu towarzyszyła. Po długich zmaganiach przybyły z odsieczą krasnoludy pod dowództwem Hrothgara. Szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się do wojsk sprzymierzonych. Jednak chwilę potem pokazał się inny Jeździec walczący po stronie Imperium. Zabił on za pomocą magii króla Hrothgara i stoczył pojedynek z Eragonem. Podczas walki Eragon poznał jego tożsamość, był to Murtagh. Był on silniejszy niż powinien być w istocie. Posiadał on bowiem kilka Eldunari przekazanych mu przez Galabtorixa. Pokonał on Eragona i odebrał mu Zar'rocka. Rzekł mu również iż są braćmi, a ich ojcem jest Morzan (Murtagh mylił się). Następnie pod wpływem swego smoka Ciernia puścił wolno przeciwników i odleciał. Po bitwie Eragon udał się do dowództwa Vardenów i zdradził Nasuadzie oraz Roranowi (który przybył na pole bitwy na Smoczym Skrzydle wraz z wieśniakami z Carvahall) to czego się dowiedział. Następnie obiecal kuzynowi, że razem pomszczą Garrowa i uwolnią Katrinę. Szturm na Helgrind dział w budowie Powtórny pojedynek z Murtaghiem dział w budowie Wybór króla krasnoludów dział w budowie Powrót do Ellesméry dział w budowie Wykucie nowego miecza dział w budowie Bitwa o Feinster dział w budowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Smoczy jeźdźcy Kategoria:Vardeni Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Carvahall Kategoria:Cieniobójcy Kategoria:Ludzie